A Parent's Sacrifice
by Kavella
Summary: Mira and Ephraim Bridger knew their son was special from the moment they first held him. But when the Jedi fall, and they discover their son's connection with the force, they knew what his fate would be. And they knew that they could not help him. But they could try. Somehow, they would find a way, even if it meant risking their lives.


**A Parent's Sacrifice **

Hello! I hope you like this fanfic!

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Mira knew her son was special. She looked down at the bundle in her arms, and he looked back with his electric blue eyes. She could feel something overwhelming good about her son. She knew that he would do great things one day. And she promised him that she would do everything in her power to help him.

But that was before the fall of the Republic.

The Empire had risen to power, and Mira was relieved that the war was finally over. But her happiness faded when she found out what her son was.

She walked into the living room, coming to check on Ezra. He was still a toddler, and could get into trouble very easily. She walked in, and as soon as she saw Ezra, she stopped in her tracks. He was playing with a ball, but he was making it…float. Mira stood there, shocked at what her son was doing.

Ephraim entered a few minutes after her, and saw their child making the ball float. Mira heard her husband take in a quick breath, as shocked as she was. She turned around and embraced him, and cried. They both had heard what happened to the Jedi, and what happened to any force users that the Empire found. She could not bear to live with herself if their son got hurt. It felt like ages before the couple let each other go. Mira walked over to Ezra and gently took his ball away. As Ephraim picked him up, Mira took the ball and hid it on the highest shelf.

She hated to have to take something away from her son, but it was either the ball, or his life. If someone saw him doing that, rumors would spread and the Empire would find out. He would stand no chance.

That night, Mira and Ephraim sat at their table, wanting to discuss what had just happened.

"He's a Jedi," Ephraim stated.

"He's not a Jedi, he's force sensitive."

"Does it matter what the difference is? They'll kill him either way."

"Ephraim, we can't save him. We can only prepare him." Mira was devastated on the inside, knowing that something their child was born with could endanger him. "And the only way he'll be protected is if the Empire is removed from power."

"Mira, have you lost it? They control the _entire galaxy._ And you think two people could change that?"

Mira looked up at her husband. "I'm not saying we change it- I'm saying we plant the seed."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Ephraim asked.

Mira thought for a moment. "I'm not sure yet. But we have to do something. I'm not going to sit around and do nothing while our son gets killed by the Empire."

Ephraim stood up and placed his hand on his forehead, a concentrated look on his face. Mira heard him sigh.

"Mira..," he said, and looked up at her. "I know what we could do." Mira looked into his blue eyes, and they shined with determination. "Remember our wedding present?"

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Mira and Ephraim traveled down into their basement using the ladder. It was dusty and empty, with boxes on top of the desks that were down there. Ephraim walked over to a medium sized box, and opened it. He pulled out a small broadcast station. It was grey along the edges and orange in the middle, with many buttons and knobs on front.

"Ephraim, what could we do with this?" Mira asked.

"We could speak out against them. Inspire others to fight. Teach other people to stand up for themselves." Ephraim looked at Mira, and she knew that she looked hopeful.

"Yes, yes. This is what we need to do. This is what we need to do, for our son." Mira walked over to Ephraim and hugged him, knowing that he was still cautious of this plan, but she was too. She knew that she could not protect her son from the galaxy forever, but at least she knew that she could try to change the galaxy that their child lived in.

After a while they broke apart, and Mira went back up the ladder to go to bed. Ephraim did not know how late it was, but he knew that he would not be able to sleep. They had just decided to go against the Empire, and they both knew that eventually the Empire would find them. And he was afraid.

The only thing that kept him from backing out from their plan was his son. He knew that both of them would be more afraid if anything happened to Ezra than if something happened to them.

But he also knew that Ezra could not find out about what he could do. If he knew, then the Empire could find out, one way or another. But if he knew nothing, then he would be safe.

Ephraim turned and climbed up to the living room. If they were going to do this, they needed to hide it. He moved the circular table over the opening in the floor, and hoped that would be enough. He walked past the kitchen and through the door that led to the bedrooms. However, he stopped in front of Ezra's room. Hesitantly, he turned and opened the door.

There, he saw his wife standing over their son's crib. She was cradling Ezra in her arms, still fast asleep. He could hear her silent sobs. He walked over and embraced them both. They knew that it would all end badly. They were still afraid, but this was their sacrifice. It was their sacrifice for their child.

They just hoped that one day, their son would understand.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

So this was supposed to be a one-shot, but leave a comment if you would like me to do another chapter.

Read & Review

~ Kavella ~


End file.
